The Swallow and the Bear
by Happily Austria
Summary: A collection of one-shots concerning Russia and Estonia. Most are rated T, and the themes range from fluffy to dark, and the first one-shot is now up!


**Disclaimer: I'd like to say, I own Hetalia. I'd like to say that, but I can't. Because I don't.**

** Summary: Russia is used to getting what he wants, when he wants it. But this time, the one thing he wants, is the one thing he can't have. Estonia believes that his wit is what protects him from Russia's wrath, but considering his unlucky history, is it possible that something else is holding the bear of Europe back?**

** A/N: ****This is in **_**no way historically correct, **_**at all... That turned out way better than I thought it would. Just as a note, I KNOW the Baltics aren't brothers, I like the idea that they **_**think**_** of each other as brothers. Ivan is Russia, Eduard is Estonia, Toris is Lithuania, and Raivis is Latvia. No flames please? I'll have to give them to Russia, and you **_**don't**_** want to know what he does with them.**

Typically, Ivan Braginski, the personification of Russia, was quite accustomed to getting what he wanted; and right now, what he wanted, was exactly what he could never have. Lithuania and Latvia, two thirds of the Baltic Trio, were easy targets, and after years of occupation and oppression were easily subdued and obedient, but, Christ! That middle child had a smart mouth, a rebellious attitude, and a penchant for hiding when he was most wanted. True, Estonia had his faults, such as were previously mentioned, but von Bock also had a certain charm, something that constantly fascinated and infuriated the Russian.

The way he carried himself, the way the light shone on his pale skin, his remarkable affinity for technology; Ivan helped build _Sputnik_, and the young man _still_ never failed to astound him. Not to mention, there was his resistance...

Russia could call for Toris or Raivis at any time of day, and they would almost instantly appear at his door, shaking and answering with a: "Y-yes, Mr. Russia? Y-you called?" But calling Eduard was a different thing entirely. It would start when Ivan shouted "Estonia!?" and waited a few minutes. After hearing no reply, he would call again, "Estonia!?" And this time, the blond would take his sweet time coming up the stairs, knocking on Russia's office door, and barging in without waiting for permission. Then he would walk up to Braginsky's desk, and brazenly ask "Yes, Mr. Russia?" There was no shaking, or fear, or even timidity. Just that bold, brazen, defiance. And that's what was _so_ intriguing.

Maybe the reason Ivan wanted Eduard so badly, was the sheer fact that he _couldn't _have him. Using force, Russia could have nearly any country he wanted, with the simple action of a threat and the blow of a pipe. Estonia was different. He was _unbreakable_. The pure image of a stone cold angel. Ivan wished he could soil that perfect image. To use a knife, or a pipe, and damage that pale skin, leaving behind bright bruises, or red streaks of blood. Or both! But every time he went to do it, something stopped him.

Could it be, that the stone sculpture of Estonia, really did have angelic powers? Russia highly doubted it. But there was still a nagging thought. What made Eduard any different from any other satellite state? The more Ivan observed him, the more he noticed. He noticed how Estonia's hair shone like gold, and how his eyes gleamed whenever he came up with some new idea, or solved a puzzle. He noticed how much Eduard cared for the other Baltics. Most of all, he noticed Estonia's quirks. His faults, his skills, his... Beauty.

~oOo~

The middle Baltic pretended he didn't see the odd glances and stares. Honestly, every time he encountered Russia; at the dinner table, delivering vodka, washing dishes, Estonia could _feel_ the heavy stare. He could _feel _it burning through him, like a fire. Almost as if the Russian was analyzing every part of him, and committing it to memory. At the beginning, Eduard was more than a little creeped out, but if it meant he would finally get the recognition he deserved, it would be worth it.

Few people knew his feelings towards the frightful man, and that was just as well, because if people _did_ know, they most certainly wouldn't _understand_. Estonia was caught in the middle of everything. He was the middle Baltic, certainly, but more importantly, he was in the middle of emotions. He loved Ivan, and he hated Ivan. He loved being near Russia, but he loved his freedom too. He wanted for the strong Russian to love him back, or even to _acknowledge _his_ existence_! But positive attention and negative attention were mixed hand in hand, and Estonia was once again caught in the middle.

~oOo~

Late one night, Eduard was awake in the Library, doing some reading before bed, when he heard the screams echo throughout the house. _Toris' screams..._ Estonia slammed his book down on a side table and held his face in his hands. _Not again,_ he thought. _He can't be abusing him again..._ But no matter how many times the blond man wished he could, he was unable block out the sobs and cries coming from directly upstairs. Directly overhead. _He's not strong enough for this life..._ thought Eduard.

Despite being the oldest, Lithuania wasn't the strongest, and after years of abuse, Eduard just wanted to save him from further torture. But somehow, no matter what he did, he was never able to attract Russia's attentions. He tried to shine in the technological field, and was ignored. He even acted brash (and far braver than he felt) hoping it would distract Ivan's anger, at the very least, but no! The man didn't even bat an eyelid at his seemingly blatant insubordination!

Suddenly, Eduard heard a door opening, that raised him from his thoughts. Russia must have finished with Lithuania and sent him away, limping and getting blood all over the nice floors. Usually after this happened, Ivan retreated to his office until about midnight, when he went to bed. This was Eduard's cue to leave, and go patch up Toris' wounds; So he rose from his comfy chair, exited the library, and did just that.

~oOo~

At exactly 10:05 that night, Estonia finished applying Lithuania's bandages, in a record fifteen minutes. They were sitting in the Baltics' shared bedroom, and keeping their voices low, so as not to wake Raivis, who was sleeping.

"Thank you, Eduard..." Toris muttered with a smile. Estonia smiled back, and answered in a quiet voice:

"I wish I could help somehow..."

"You're helping enough as it is, Estonia. You already take care of Latvia and do such a heavy workload..." This next part, Lithuania added quietly, "And you're always helping to fix me up, too..." Eduard blushed lightly in shame as he thought about his motivations. _I love Lithuania and Latvia like brothers, but..._ The blond didn't want to admit that he wanted Russia's attention for selfish reasons. Certainly distracting the tyrant from his brothers was a first priority, but a tiny whisper still spoke from Estonia's mind. _I wouldn't mind the pain... If it meant... That he loved me!_

"Well, I'm going to bed now. I'm bone tired..." Said Toris in a quiet voice.

"I think I might stay up a while..." Eduard answered as he walked out the door.

First, Estonia hit the kitchen and looked in a cabinet where he knew he'd find the Vodka. The Baltic state pulled out a bottle, and a shot glass, then he poured out the clear liquid and drank it in a gulp. He poured another, and leaned against the counter to think. _Dammit. I can't go another day with that Russian ignoring me... _Certainly the pointed stares had given Eduard hope at first, but a week had passed, and Russia never made another move.

Estonia downed another shot, and then another, and yet another still. He felt his inhibitions slipping away, like sand between his fingers. It had been replaced instead, by a warm fuzzy feeling that only grew with the more Eduard drank. Swaying, Vodka bottle still in hand, the bespectacled nation ascended the large staircase that led to the second floor. He had a fool-proof plan this time.

As the pale country passed Russia's office, he paused outside the door and listened. The sharp sound of a typewriter emanated from within. Perfect. Estonia kept walking until he reached the door that led to Ivan's bedroom, and slowly pushed it open. The sight that greeted him was that of luxury.

In one wall, there was a small fireplace with a short couch resting in front. The fire looked so nice, that Eduard considered sitting there, but he decided against it, as the bed seemed more inviting at the time. The piece of furniture in question was a large queen-size canopy bed with a soft red comforter, and fluffy pillows. As Estonia sat down and took a swig of Vodka right from the bottle, one thought ran through his mind. _This time I'll be noticed, even if I have to drag Ivan to attention._

~oOo~

When he saw that the clock read 12:10, Russia sat up from his desk, stretched, and left for bed. Whenever he opened the door, Ivan expected to see his nice cozy room waiting for him. Instead, he was greeted by a drunken, dishevelled, Estonia. Reclining on _his bed_. With long strides, Russia walked over to where he was standing directly in front of the intruder.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing, Estonia!?" Ivan practically sputtered out. Eduard sat up with a lazy smile and propped himself up with one arm, trying (unsuccessfully) to look as sexually appealing as possible.

"Can't you see? I was waiting here for you~!" Eduard purred out. Ivan groaned aloud, finding himself in a difficult situation. Sure, Russia had taken advantage of a drunken man before, but this time was different. When Estonia was involved, every damn thing had to get so complicated! The tall man sighed, because as much as he wanted to bruise that lovely skin, and leave it covered with red marks from his too-rough love, Ivan knew, deep down, that this stone angel would never belong to him.

"Come on, you have been drinking, da?" Russia extended his hand (which Estonia accepted gladly), pulling the shorter country off of the bed.

"I have been drinking. And that gave me the courage to try this!" In a flurry of motion, Eduard grabbed Ivan's chin, pulling it slightly down, and immediately pressed his lips to the Russian's. Ivan first noted the strong taste of Vodka, and a lot of it. For a second or two, Russia fought his feelings once more, but ended up giving in to the kiss, and letting Estonia rub his tongue around the inside of the taller country's mouth.

When they finally pulled away, Eduard had a satisfied look on his face, and Ivan secretly admitted that he enjoyed it too. All of his happy feelings, however, faded, as Estonia started to unlatch the clasps holding Russia's coat closed. The ashe-blond man suddenly realized what was happening, and pushed the other country's hands away.

"What was that for? I thought you were enjoying it?" Estonia asked, half angry, half slurred.

"You are drunk. This is hardly fair..." Ivan wasn't prepared for the blank shock that washed over the young man's face. Suddenly, in Eduard's mind, everything just collided, and the end result was not pretty.

"Fair. Not fair? No, Russia! This is right. This is fair. _Not fair_ is how you shower your attention and affections on someone who hates your _guts_. _I'm here!_ I have _waited. And waited. _ For you to acknowledge my _existence_! You hurt Toris. You terrify Raivis. And yet, you have _never so much as given me a second glance_! You _bastard_! What's wrong with me? Do you think that I'm not good enough for you!?" Now the shock was on Ivan's face as he processed this new information. He didn't even notice when Eduard started to punch his chest. The frigid nation just reached down and wrapped his stone angel in an embrace.

"I am so, so sorry..." The pale, blond man stopped trying to punch his love, and just sobbed into Russia's coat, letting it all out.

When the sobs had subsided, Ivan picked up the drunk, exhausted, younger man, and gently placed him in the canopy bed, pulling up the blankets as well. As Estonia closed his eyes, Russia gently removed his glasses, then leaned down and lightly kissed Eduard's forehead, whispering:

"I love you so much more than you know." Ivan crept away and lay down on the couch before the fire. His final thought before he went to sleep was about the never ending puzzle of Eduard von Bock. _I know now, why I can never hurt Estonia... I think... I love him._

**A/N: I think I actually pulled off making Russia the uke and keeping them both in character O_o... So, I went to the Biltmore house this past weekend, and I loved the architecture and bedrooms the most. So, the inspiration for Russia's room comes from George Vanderbilt's personal bedroom. Do leave a review, won't you?**


End file.
